Love is a Powerful Word: Sasuke
by fate is cruel
Summary: Ok, this is a story of where a 14 year old girl and her two cousins are suddenly trap in Naruto's world. They need to find a way home? Will there friends help them? My first story!
1. Chapter 1

Love Is A Powerful Word

"Happy confirmation Party!" shouts everyone. This is my Confirmation party. My name is Ashley Enter. A confirmation in my religion means you've officially completed your religious training, and are allowed to take communion. "Thanks everyone for coming!" I say happily. "You are kidding right?" asked Amber, "We wouldn't miss it." Everyone nodded at this statement. "Okay Ashley open your presents." said my mom. "Right can't forget about presents." said Ashley eagerly. I first open one from my cousins Amber, Megan and Hunter. "Oh my…word…thank-you!" I shouted hugging each of them. It was a Cd of my favorite songs. I go on opening more presents. Getting some nice things thanking each person nicely. Next were my grandparents. They handed me a small package. I open it eagerly. "Sweet this is totally awesome!" I exclaimed hugging them. It was a red shirt that showed my belie button with some cool jeans to go along with it. They also gave me a traditional bow and arrows. Last were my parents. I smiled joyfully as they handed me my last present. I ripped open the package. Inside was a sword with a necklace. On the necklace was a ring. "You are to give that to a person you love." explained my mom. I smiled giving them a hug they'd deserved.

"Hey Mickie, you and Amber spending the week?" I asked my cousins. It was summer now I had passed eighth grade. "Yeah we are because mom wants time alone with Cain." answered Mickie. Mickie was a nickname my cousin Megan had. "What about hunter?" asked mom. "He's staying at a friends house. "All right just behave you guys." said mom. My dad and sister were gone to California. Brittany had asked my dad to take her along on one of his runs. My dad was a trucker so he was gone a lot. "Don't worry aunt Bevy." said Amber, "We will." "All right then I wont call you guys tomorrow." mom said wearily. "I'm going to bed, night girls." When we were sure she was asleep we turn on music and I got some food for us to eat. We all talked about Music. "Hey Ash do you want to dress up?" asked Amber. "Sure if you guys want too." I said knowing where this was going. I changed into my outfit from my grandparents. Including the sword, bow, and arrows. The last thing was the necklace my parents gave me. Amber had a white tank top with black jeans on she also had a bow, arrows, a sword, and a necklace. Mickie had a black tank top with blue jeans. She also had a sword, bow, arrows and a necklace on.It was around midnight when we crashed for the night. They didn't even think of taking the clothes or weapons off they were wearing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok here the deal. I would like some reviews. I know my summeries aren't all that great. So please review. Oh and sorry my chapters are short right now. I promise you they do get better. Peace out. Fate is cruel_

Ch 2

It was around 6:00 a.m. when the three girls woke up. "Amber…Mickie are you guys up?" asked Ashley "Yeah were up now." They replied cranky. "Where are we?" asked Ashley. "What do you mean were in your room, aren't we?" asked Mickie. Suddenly it hit them. They were in a different world. Ashley hair was shoulder length, brown hair and her eyes were such a green color. She was still wearing her outfit. Mickie's hair was a dark red it was down to her neck now her eyes were a dark blue. Mickie also had on her outfit. Amber's black hair was now past her shoulders now her eyes' were a sky blue. Ashley looked around there was their weapons by a tree. _Hey what's that bag doing her?_ wondered Ashley. She got up and looked inside there was three cd players with a ton of back up batteries. A ton of cash was also there. A camera was inside also. Panic started to in on the three girls. "How are we going to get back?" asked Amber. "I don't know." answered Ashley. Suddenly something hit all three of them on the head. At that moment all of them passed out.

"Naruto get back here now!" shout Iruka. "Never you'll have to catch me first!" shouted Naruto. Naruto was running at full speed now. Suddenly Naruto stopped in his tracks. There was three girls passed out in front of him. "There you are come on we got to get back to the academy." said Iruka trying to stay calm. "Iruka-sensei look over there." said Naruto pointing in the girls direction. Iruka looked where Naruto was pointing. "Naruto do you think you can carry one of them?" asked Iruka. "Yeah I think so sensei." replied Naruto picking up one of the girls. Iruka picked up the other two. Then they headed off toward the village.

Ashley woke up staring at a boy with blond pointed hair looking back at her. "Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Ashley. "I'm Uzimaki Naruto…who are you?" said Naruto. Ashley quickly picked up the last name was first deal. "I'm Enter Ashley." replied Ashley. Ashley turned to see Amber and Mickie waking up. "Mickie, Amber you guys alright." asked Ashley. "Yeah I'm alright." replied Mickie. Then noticing Naruto she asked. "Who is he?" Ashley turned to Naruto. "This is Naruto Uzimaki." Naruto looked at the other two girls. "Who are you two?" asked Naruto. "I'm Amber Nutting and this is my sister Megan Nutting." said Amber. "That's a funny first name…nutting." said Naruto. "Oh, no that's not our first name our first names are Amber, and Megan." replied Megan. "You can call me Mickie." Naruto nodded at these words. "I'm going to let Iruka-sensei know your all awake." said Naruto then he left. "Who is Iruka?" asked Amber sounding puzzled. "We'll find out in a second.' said Mickie looking toward the door. The other two looked towards the door. A man enters the room with Naruto at his heels. Along with an elderly man. "Hi I'm Iruka." said Iruka smiling. "I'm the Hokage." said the elderly man. "Hey, do any of you know when we can get out of here?" asked Ashley. "You young ladies can get out of here as soon as we finish talking." said the Hokage. Ashley nodded at these words. "So do any of you guys have any training?" asked Iruka. "Well Amber is an ninth grader an Megan and I are eight grade." said Ashley. "Except where I go to school I learn at the same level as Amber." "I see, do you girls know how to fight?" asked Hokage. "Umm, all know how to do archery and fight with swords." said Mickie. "Good well you guys could start at the ninja academy." said Hokage. "Is that your type of school?" asked Amber. "Yes it is and I would be your sensei." said Iruka. "Well now that's settled you girls may leave." said Hokage. "Wait Hokage where will they live?" asked Naruto. "Right almost forgot about that." said the Hokage, "Iruka do we have an empty apartment?" "Yeah we do, Naruto could you show them the apartment?" asked Iruka. "Yes sensei I can." said Naruto eagerly. "Oh, by the way school starts at 9:30 a.m." said Iruka. "Fine with us." said Ashley looking at her cousins.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey it me again...i really like some reviews...i'll review ur story if u review mine. Or I'll give you a cookie. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...beats lawyers with a stick.**

Ch 3

The apartment wasn't much. It was a three room apartment so they all got there own room. The three girls along with Naruto went out and got some food and tea. They had also gotten paint to paint there rooms. They also got bed sheets, pillow, and blankets. They had also gotten some different clothes. Megan chose black everything. Amber chose black blankets, sheets, pillow colors. She chose green paint for her walls. Ashley chose dark blue paint, and red and black for her blankets, and sheets, and pillows. They did there rooms intell 11:00. They were finally finished. "Well see you guys in the morning." said Ashley. She went in her room and shut the door. Getting into her pjs. Ashley could hear Amber and Mickie doing the same.

It was around six-thirty a.m. when Ashley got up. She hopped in the shower first then got changed. Ashley entered her each of cousins room and woke both of them up. Mickie had gotten to shower first then Amber did. During that time Ashley ate an apple and listen to music. Finally around nine a.m. they left the apartment and went to school. On the way there they meet up with Naruto. Who talked most of the way about how he'll be the next hokage and about some food called ramen.

Amber, Mickie, and Ashley were introduced to the class. "I want you guys to help them out." said Iruka. Iruka then pointed them to some seats. Mickie sat by this girl who looked blind. Amber sat across from Mickie by this boy with a dog on his head. Ashley got stuck next to this boy with black hair. The boy looked at her and snorted, Ashley just rolled her eyes and sat down. When Iruka began to speak Ashley let her mind wonder, she always did this to teachers.

The three girls got together with their new friends after school was over. It turned out the one girl's name was Hinata and the boy's was Kiba. They told the girls they would help them train. Kiba trained Amber, while Hinata trained Mickie and Ashley. Ashley seemed to be able to learn things quicker then her two cousins. "Well we've taught you guys all we know." said Kiba. "You s-should do well t-tomorrow." strutted Hinata. "Right the stupid exams are tomorrow." said Amber. "Hey guys how 'bout I treat you all to some ramen?" offered Ashley. They all agreed to go.

"Alright we want you to make three perfect clones." said Iruka. Ashley nodded then did some hand signs. There was three perfect clones right behind her. "Well congratulations you pass." said Iruka handing Ashley a forehead protector. _Where should I wear you?_ thought Ashley. She finally came up with the idea to use it as a head band. Next came out Amber. She had decided to use it as a belt. They waited in silence. Mickie had finally came out. She had decided to use it as a head band as well. They gave each other high fives. After finding out if their friends had passed. They headed home for the night.

"Settle down everyone." said Iruka. The class stopped talking and looked toward him. "I will now tell you what team your on." said Iruka holding up a scroll. Team seven will be Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Ashley." said Iruka. "Team eight will be Shino, Kiba, Hinata and Megan." "It's Mickie not Megan!" shouted Mickie. Iruka just kept on reading. "Team ten will be Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Amber." Iruka said some other squads but Ashley wasn't paying attention. She knew where her cousins were and that was good enough. Team Seven went into a room to wait for their sensei. Naruto happily introduced Ashley to Sasuke and Sakura. "So you're the one who was sitting by me in class." said Sasuke. "Yeah that's me." replied Ashley. Sakura greeted Ashley politely. "I am so board." whined Naruto. Ashley silently agreed with him. Their sensei was really late. "I know I'll pull a trick on our sensei." said Naruto. He carefully placed a heavy object above the door. "No one will fall for that Naruto." said Sasuke. Suddenly a man entered the room. "Hey sorry I'm late." was all the man could say before getting hit on the head. Naruto laughed at his reaction. "Okay my first impression of you guys is that I hate you." said the man. "My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm going to be your sensei." said Kakashi. "I want you guys to introduce yourselves and tell me why you decided to become a ninja." Naruto went first. "I'm Uzamki Naruto and I'm going to become Hokage." Sakura went next. "I'm Heragashi Sakura and I wanted to be by someone I love." Ashley could have puked at these words. Sasuke went next. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I want to destroy a certain someone and restore my clan to its former glory." They were silent for a moment at these words. Then Ashley decided to break the silence. "I'm Enter Ashley and I guess I was told to be a ninja in till I could get back to my own time."

"Hey guys how are ya?" asked Ashley. She was home now. "Well nothing much." said Amber. "Why are you home so late?" asked Mickie. "My sensei was late." replied Ashley grabbing an apple. "Really that must have sucked." said Mickie. "Yeah it did having to hear Naruto and Sasuke argue can really wear on my nervous." replied Ashley biting into her apple. "Well I'm going to hit the hay night guys." said Ashley


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

It was early morning when Ashley left the house. Ashley headed toward the area where they were suppose to meet. She noticed someone was there already. When she got closer she recognized it was Sasuke. "Morning Sasuke." said Ashley. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Morning." Was all he said to her. They waited there in silence. Ashley was leaning against the rail. After awhile Sasuke did too. Finally Sakura came. "Good morning Sasuke." said Sakura cheerfully. They saying with coldness in her voice. "Good morning Ashley." Ashley returned the good morning deciding to ignore the coldness in Sakura's voice. Naruto came a few minutes after Sakura. "Good morning Sakura." said Naruto. Then looking at Ashley. "Morning Ashley." "Oh, no good morning?" said Ashley jokingly ruffling Naruto's hair. Naruto laughed at Ashley's words. Then they waited in silence. It was a half hour later when Naruto spook up. "What's taking so long?"

Suddenly someone appeared. "Sorry I'm late I was lost on the road of life." said Kakashi. "You can't get lost on life!" shouted Naruto. Ashley and Sasuke both rolled their eyes. "Well let us begin." said Kakashi. "Today you guys will have to take these bells form me." Kakashi held up three bells then placed them on his hip. "You will only have to lunch and if you fail I'll send you guys back to the academy and you wont be allowed to eat lunch." "What you can't do that!" screamed Naruto. Ashley turned to Naruto. "Shut-up damn it your giving me a fucking headache." Kakashi looked at Ashley but didn't say anything. Naruto looked at Ashley shocked. "I'm sorry Ashley I didn't mean to." "It's all right Naruto I'm sorry I yelled at you." apologized Ashley. Naruto nodded at Ashley's words. "All right then I'll show you where your area is." said Kakashi. They walked in till they came to memorial stone. "Ready begin." said Kakashi.

Everyone flew in their own direction. Ashley watched as Naruto fell into the first trap. She watched everyone in till she was the only one left. "I guess you're my last victim." said Kakashi. "Or you're my first." said Ashley. Ashley lunge at Kakashi. Kakashi jump out of the way. Ashley broke his trap. Kakashi watched her do this silently and how she made her moves. Ashley knew he was doing this but there was nothing she could do to stop him. Every hit Ashley threw Kakashi deflected. Suddenly Ashley felt a presence watching them. Kakashi felt it too. While Kakashi was distracted Ashley strung up an arrow. She aim carefully at the bells then shot it. Kakashi noticed this but it was to late. Ashley ran toward the tree where the bells hung. Kakashi unfortunately got there first. "I must admit your skills are good." said Kakashi. "Thanks your not bad yourself.' replied Ashley. Before they were to go again the bell rang.

Kakashi stood there listening to the stomach's growl. "Oh no, stomach growling well that's to bad." said Kakashi. Ashley tuned him out she know he was going to lecture them. Kakashi was talking about he importance of team work. "All right I'm going to give you all one more chance." said Kakashi. "Anyone who feeds Naruto will fail imminently." Was the last thing Kakashi said before leaving. Ashley listen to Naruto's stomach growl. "Naruto take my lunch." offered Ashley. Sasuke gave her your-insane look. "Look if Naruto's hungry that will hurt the team." explained Ashley. Ashley held her chopsticks steadily. She still was having trouble using them. Naruto took a bite. Suddenly Kakashi appeared. The earth shook underneath them. The sky turned black and the wind blew fiercely. "Are you ready for the punishment?" asked Kakashi. Sakura and Naruto shook from fear. Sasuke got in a fighting stance. Ashley just sat there showing no emotion at all. "Y-you s-said we were suppose to work as a team." said Naruto. "That's why Ashley." Naruto stopped there. Sasuke said "That's why Ashley feed him."I was about too." "We are one squad." said Ashley. "You pass." said Kakashi. "You will start your first mission tomorrow." Kakashi gave them a thumps-up. Ashley untied Naruto and they headed home.

Ashley enter the house with Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. She had promised them they could hear her cd. Amber turned to face Ashley. "You could have left a note saying your were bring friends home damn it." said Mickie. "Sorry, but this is my team." said Ashley. "This is Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and my sensei Kakashi." "All right I'll get my stuff real quick." said Ashley disappearing into her room and came out with her cd player. The first song was I Hate Everything about You, then came on Just Like You. Some more songs played then came Miss Murder. Ashley, Amber, and Mickie all sang to this song and Prelude 12/21. Then came on Here I Go Again. Finally came on Were Not Going Take It. "Well these songs don't totally suck." said Sasuke. "Well it's getting late team don't forget we leave tomorrow." said Kakashi. Everyone left after he said those words. "You're leaving tomorrow?" asked Mickie. "Yeah my team has to body guard this one guy." replied Ashley then adding. "We'll be back in two or three days." "Well night guys." said Ashley then she left for her room.

They headed out of the city. Sakura started to ask questions. Ashley once again wasn't listening. They walked for awhile when Ashley noticed a puddle. She turned to mention this to Kakashi. The look in his eye told her that he had noticed it as well. They only took a few steps when they were attacked. Ashley quickly pulled out some kunai knifes but it was to late they already had Kakashi. Then horror struck as the chains sliced Kakashi in half. Then they went after Naruto. Sasuke stopped them that time. Then they separated one went after Sakura and the bridge builder. The other one went after Naruto. Ashley could tell Naruto was frozen with fear. So she chucked her kunai knife at him. She manage to injure his shoulder. He started to charge at Ashley. She was ready. Suddenly Kakashi appeared and stopped them. Then Kakashi said. "Hi." to them. Naruto gasped in amazment. Kakashi then questioned the two spies. He left them tied to a tree.

When they reached the boats, only one man was willing to take them over. "Well have to travel without the motor." said the man. "You must keep quiet." They nodded and entered the boat. Kakashi and Tazuna sat near the back. Sakura sat across from Ashley and Sasuke. Naruto was facing the front. After awhile mist began to swarm them. Kakashi finally got the answers he needed from Tazuna. Then Tazuna played the guilt trick on them. So in the end they agreed to keep guarding them. "Ashley?" asked Naruto. "Hmm." said Ashley turning to Naruto. "Do you have boats where you come from?" asked Naruto. Ashley tried to hold back her laugh. She barely succeeded. "Yeah Naruto I do only there much bigger and go really fast." said Ashley. Tazuna turned toward Ashley. "You're not from around here are you?" "I mean you no disrespect but that's my business." replied Ashley. "Hey Kakashi how old is this team." asked Tazuna. "Well Naruto and Sakura are 12." Kakashi pointed toward Naruto and Sakura Then he turned toward Sasuke and Ashley. "These two Sasuke and Ashley are thirteen." "Ugh, teenagers they give no respect toward people." said Tazuna. He leaned over and hit Ashley on the side of the head. "I would appreciate it if you don't hit my students." said Kakashi.

They finally were on land. "All right take me home." said Tazuna. They were walking on a trail through the forest. When Naruto through his kunai knife. Everyone got sweat drops. Kakashi went over to see what Naruto hit. Naruto looked over too and saw it was a rabbit. Naruto ran toward the rabbit. Saying over and over again. 'I'm sorry rabbit." Ashley study the rabbit it was white. "Naruto hand me the rabbit." said Ashley. Naruto did so. Ashley mumbled some words. The bunny soon came out of shock and hopped away. "How did you do that?" asked Naruto. Everyone was staring at her. "You simply put it in shock so I said some comferting words." explained Ashley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers whats up? Ok I really want reviews! I thank all of those who did review my story, and those who added me to your favorites lists! Thank you soooo much!!!!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto **

Ch 5

Suddenly Kakashi yelled "Duck!" Something large flew over them. As they jumped out of the way, Ashley accidentally landed on Sasuke. Sasuke shoved her off. Ashley got up and looked where a huge sword was, on top of the handle was a man. Kakashi was looking too. "Zabuza Momochi." said Kakashi. They talked for a bit as mist started to surround them. They were now in a monarch formation. Sasuke started to raise his kunai to kill himself. Ashley quickly stopped him while hearing a voice. She chuck her kunai knife towards the sound. Zabuza came right in front of her. Ashley noticed her kunai was lodge in his shoulder.

"I think you lost this." said Zabuza pulling the kunai and putting it in Ashley's hand. His hand quickly darted toward Ashley's neck holding her necklace. He studied it a bit then kicked Ashley. She was thrown into a tree. "Ashley!" yelled Sasuke running over to help her up. "I'm alright come on we have to protect the bridge builder." said Ashley. "I admire your dedication." said Zabuza. "Most girls your age would cry." Kakashi decided to use the distraction. "Nice try Kakashi." said Zabuza. He then kicked Kakashi who went flying into the water. Kakashi got trapped in a water prison. "Run you guys get out of here!" yelled Kakashi. Then the water clone of Zabuza attacked Naruto. Ashley ran over to Naruto and helped him up. She then whispered her plan in Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded then went by Sakura. Ashley went by Sasuke and told him the plan. Sasuke gave her its-not-going-to-work look. Naruto pulled out a windmill looking weapon. "That's not going to work on me." said Zabuza. Ashley quickly strung up her bow with an arrow. "Now Naruto!" yelled Ashley. Naruto threw the weapon. It missed the clone and went for the real Zabuza. Zabuza was distracted by the windmill that he didn't notice the arrow coming at him. The arrow broke through the water barrier. Kakashi was free now.

"Nice job guys now leave the rest to me." said Kakashi. They stood back to watch. Zabuza started to do hand signs. Kakashi did the same as though he was reading Zabuza's mind. Kakashi was about to make his final move when Zabuza disappeared. When suddenly someone appeared and delivered the blow killing Zabuza. He was wearing a mask so they couldn't see his face. "Who are you?" asked Ashley. "I was sent on mission to kill Zabuza." said the boy or was it a girl. "You were right this was his last battle." "I'll be leaving now nice work." With the boy or girl left them carrying Zabuza lifeless body with him.

Kakashi came over to his team handing Ashley the arrow she had shot. "Nice job guys." said Kakashi. Then turning to Ashley. "May I see your necklace?" asked Kakashi. Ashley took off her necklace and carefully handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi examined the necklace. He then handed it back to Ashley. "Well come on we still need to get the bridge builder home."

When the bridge builder's daughter first saw them coming she ran to her father and hugged him. She then invited squad seven to supper. Ashley and Sakura offered to help her. She told them just to relax. Around six o'clock she called them in. "Hey Ashley are you like the rest of girls when it comes to eating?" asked Naruto. "No I am a bottomless pit." said Ashley. "What does that mean?" asked Sasuke. "It means I can out eat just about everyone." explained Ashley. "Yeah right." snorted Sakura. "Is that a challenge?" asked Ashley. "All right Ashley if you can out eat Sasuke." said Kakashi. "You'll let me teach Sasuke archery." finished Ashley. "Alright now if you lose you will be tied to Sasuke for a day." said Kakashi. "Will I'm not going to lose so alright.' said Ashley. "Now wait a moment if either of you guys throw-up you automatically lose." said Naruto. Both of them agreed. "Ready…set…go!" shouted Kakashi. Ashley and Sasuke both started eating. The only trouble was that Ashley couldn't hold her chopsticks right. "Damn chopsticks!" said Ashley. Ashley drop her chopsticks and pick up the bowl and started swallowing the food. Everyone just watched them with sweat drops. Sasuke was on his 13th bowl and Ashley was on her 14th. Sasuke put down his bowl and threw-up. "Yes I win." said Ashley. "First things first." said Sasuke. "You need to learn to handle chopsticks.' Sasuke put his hand over Ashley's. He carefully put the chopsticks in her hand. Sakura was giving her a death look while Naruto sat there open mouthed. Even Kakashi watched them. Sasuke released her hand. Ashley could now eat with chopsticks. "Thanks Sasuke." said Ashley. She leaned over and gave Sasuke a peck on the check. Sasuke blushed at that moment. Ashley then turned toward her chopsticks. "Ha ha you damn chopsticks I win!" Everyone burst out laughing.

Sakura and Ashley climbed into bed. Tomorrow they would guard the bridge builder. "Night Sakura." said Ashley softly. "Night." said Sakura. Ashley turned on her side and fell asleep.

Thump! Ashley sat straight up. _Who's there? _thought Ashley. Ashley looked over to see Sakura sleeping. Ashley quietly got out of bed. She grabbed some kunai, her bow, arrows, and her sword. Next she put on a robe and some sandals. Ashley glanced over just one more time. Sakura was still sleeping. Ashley crept silently out the window. Ashley looked everyone. No one was there. Finally Ashley saw Sasuke sitting on the roof. Ashley jump up there and sat down. Sasuke looked over in her direction. Ashley had left her bow, arrows, and the sword on the ground. Ashley looked towards the sky. She picked some consolations. She then turned towards Sasuke.

"Were you the one who made that thumping noise earlier?" asked Ashley. Sasuke looked over at her. "Yeah I did." said Sasuke. "I guess I woke you." "Yep, you woke me." replied Ashley. Sasuke scooted by Ashley. Ashley just figured he was showing he didn't mind the company. Sasuke quickly grabbed Ashley's hand. He held it so gently. Ashley was blushing but didn't pull her hand away. Instead she put her head on his shoulder. Sasuke didn't mind one bit. After awhile Sasuke began to speak. "It's getting near dawn." Ashley nodded lifting her head off his shoulder. Sasuke was still holding her hand. Ashley began to withdraw it, but Sasuke held on tighter. Ashley sighed and stood up. Together they jumped off the roof. Sasuke immediately put his hand on her back and gently but firmly pushed her towards him. Ashley looked into Sasuke's eyes. He also looked into hers. Then Sasuke leaned over and kissed Ashley on the lips. It was a soft gentle kiss. Ashley put her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke put his around her waist. After awhile Sasuke pulled back. "See you in a bit." said Sasuke. He then went back into the house. Ashley stood there thinking about what just happened. _Why did he just kissed me? Maybe he likes you. Who are you? I am your conscience. How come you've never talked to me before? You never talked to me before? You never paid attention to me and Sakura's about to wake up. Shit!_ Ashley quickly jumped in the window. Sakura woke up the minute Ashley's feet touched the ground.

It was the second to last day. Tomorrow they would finish the bridge. Nothing strange had happen lately. Team seven was still on their toes knowing at any moment the enemy could strike. Ashley had the quire feeling that she was being watched. She didn't tell anyone about this feeling. She figured they probably would tell her she's being paranoid. Ashley crawled out of bed making sure Sakura wouldn't wake up. She was silent as a mouse when she crawled out the window. Jumping upon the roof she noticed Sasuke was waiting for her. Sasuke looked over and motioned her to come by him. Ashley silently jumped over there. Sasuke was lying down. So Ashley could hear the steady beat of his heart. After Sasuke had kissed Ashley. They decided to meet up here each night.

"Ashley would you tell me about your family?" asked Sasuke. Ashley sighed knowing this would come. "I have a mom, dad, and a little sister." Sasuke's body instantly tensed up. "My mom isn't afraid to speak her mind and you don't want to get her angry." explained Ashley. "My dad is funny but once again don't get him angry." Ashley paused for a moment. "My sister is hyper she could even give Naruto a run for his money,." Sasuke snorted at this. "She can be sweet when she wants too." finished Ashley. "Do you love her?" asked Sasuke, "Would you ever kill her?" "Yes Sasuke I love her and NO I could never kill her." replied Ashley. Sasuke's body relaxed at these words. Ashley knew about his past now. Naruto had explained it to her. After she had pinned him the ground and started tickling him to death. "It's getting late we better head in." said Sasuke. He got up and helped Ashley to her feet. Ashley gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey viewers,**

**I'm going to stop asking for reviews. If you guys review great if you don't whatever. I could really careless. Well I went back and read some of my chapters and well I in chapter 4 I said Ashley was 13. I meant to write that she's 14. Well now you all know. Oh and if I have to change the rating from T to M let me know. On with the story. **

Ch 6

They were just about done with the bridge. Suddenly mist started swarming around them. Out of no where two guys came. Ashley looked hard and saw it was Zabuza and this girl. "Hello again." said Zabuza, "Did you miss me?" "Nope not one bit." answered Ashley. "Watch yourself…girly." warned Zabuza. "He didn't just call me girly I'm going to kick his ass!" exclaimed Ashley. The girl and Zabuza chuckled. This pissed Ashley off. Zabuza appeared next to Ashley. "I see you still have that necklace." said Zabuza. "Who gave it to you?" asked the girl. "My mom gave me this ring." replied Ashley. "Let me guess she told you to give it to somebody you love." said Zabuza "Dude, that's right." said Ashley a little shocked.

"Step away from her Zabuza." warned Kakashi. Zabuza paid him no mind. Suddenly the girl came over and kissed Ashley. "What the fuck!" screamed Ashley. "You're a fucking girl!" The girl blinked. "I am not a girl." said the guy. "I am a guy and my name is Haku." A sweat drop appeared on Ashley's forehead. "Why the hell did you kiss me?" asked Ashley. "I've been watching you for sometime now and I find you attractive." replied Haku. "Well I find you to be a bastard." said Ashley. "Such language for a girl." laughed Zabuza. "I'll swear if I fucking want to." replied Ashley. Ashley threw some pins in his direction. Zabuza easily dodged them.

Sasuke quickly put his arm around Ashley. He knew she was mad and she always did stupid things when she was mad. "Don't they make a cute couple Haku?" asked Zabuza with sarcasm in his voice. "Yes they do sensei." replied Haku. Ashley and Sasuke's eyes were twitching madly. Naruto started laughing, and Sasuke released Ashley. Ashley glared down Naruto, who immediately shut-up.

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Ashley go fight Haku!" shouted Kakashi. "Sakura stay here and protect the bridge builder." Ashley, Sasuke, and Naruto all charged Haku at once. Something happened glass mirrors surrounded them. They couldn't get out. Ashley sighed at this. Haku appeared all around them. "Damn it." yelled Ashley. "I guess I should teach you some manners." said Haku throwing needles at Ashley. Ashley dodged them swiftly. "Whatever." replied Ashley. Haku came out and threw needles at Naruto. Not seeing this coming Naruto was hit. "Naruto stay focused and be prepared for anything." instructed Ashley. Naruto nodded at her words.

"It's is useless to think you can win." said Haku. "I know I can win because I have something you don't." responded Ashley. "Oh, and what's that?" asked Haku. "I have the eye of the tiger." replied Ashley grinning. "What is the eye of the tiger?" asked Haku. "It's determination to protect others and the will to fight even if all hope is lost." said Ashley. "Well that's not going to help you here." retorted Haku. "We'll just see about that." snorted Ashley. There was a glimmer of red in her eyes. Haku started moving from each glass piece throwing needles at them. Sasuke was watching him carefully. Naruto was groaning in pain.

"Naruto hang in there." said Ashley. "Wait I know how to cheer you up." said Ashley. Ashley started singing We're Not Going To Take It by Twisted Sister. "You have a nice singing voice." complemented Haku. Ashley just shrugged. Sasuke saw his chance. He did some hand signs and shouted Fire Ball Jutsu. He blew some fire. It slightly burned Haku's clothes. Haku diverted his attention to Naruto. He was going the kill him. Right before the needles hit him Sasuke jumped in front of him and took the blow. "Sasuke!" shouted Naruto. Naruto held him for awhile. Sasuke mumbled some words to him. Naruto looked on the verge of tears. Ashley was angry now. She could feel it in her blood. Her eyes turned red. "Ashley what's happening to you?" asked Naruto. "It's the Havemeier and the Sioux anger, in me Naruto." responded Ashley. "What is this Havemeier and Sioux anger ?" asked Haku Ashley gave him a look of death. "Naruto hold on to Sasuke and don't let go." instructed Ashley. Ashley began to use this anger to break threw the mirrors. She gathered all her might and charged at the mirrors, she broke through.

Kakashi and Zabuza stopped their fight when this happened. Zabuza and Kakashi saw Ashley's eyes. "Does she posses the sharigan eyes?" asked Zabuza. "No she doesn't, I don't know what this is.' answered Kakashi. "It's your turn to die!" shouted Ashley. She ran full speed at Haku, dodging all his attacks. Ashley started punching and kicking him, she didn't miss at all. Ashley then grabbed Haku's neck and started strangling him. Kakashi grabbed Ashley and pulled her away. "Let me go he deserves death!" shouted Ashley. "He killed Sasuke!" Kakashi froze at this. "Ashley control yourself this isn't you." ordered Kakashi. "Yes it is!" shouted Ashley. "This is me when I'm angry." "Ashley listen to me take a deep breath." ordered Kakashi. Ashley listened to what Kakashi said. Her eyes became normal again, and Kakashi released her. Ashley fell to the ground, she was shaking now.

"How did you do that?" asked Zabuza. "It's the Havemeier and the Sioux anger in me." answered Ashley. "I have Sioux blood in me, they were natural born killers." "The Havemeier anger is from my mother's side, there is two kinds: short term and long term." "I have the long term which means it takes a lot to get me angry, but when I do get angry run like hell." "The Havemeier anger is very terrible, if you get us pissed off we will kill you without a second thought." "Why did your eyes' change color?" asked Haku. "It's a trade mark on my mom's side, we can change our eye color at our own will." answered Ashley. They stared at her for a moment. "You would make a great girlfriend for Haku." said Zabuza. "Over my dead body!" said Ashley. "All right if you insist." said Zabuza.

Kakashi jumped in front of Ashley. "You will not harm her." said Kakashi. Zabuza laughed at Kakashi words. "I will do as I wish Kakashi, you will not stop me." said Zabuza. With these words Zabuza and Kakashi started fighting again. Sakura came over by Ashley. "Where is Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "He's over there by Naruto." said Ashley pointing in their direction. Sakura ran over there. Haku appeared next to Ashley. Ashley stood ready to attack. "Peace, I wish only to watch the fight." said Haku. Ashley didn't let down her guard. Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza with a ball of lightening, when Haku jumped in front of Zabuza. Haku fell down to the ground. Zabuza leaned down next to him and removed his mask. Haku's eyes were shut, his chest wasn't moving.

"Well he's dead." said Zabuza looking down. There wasn't a hint of sadness in his voice. They sensed a presence behind them. They turned around and saw Gato. Gato had a ton of ninja with him. Gato walked over by Haku and kicked him. Naruto looked at Zabuza and started him on a guilt trip. Naruto had Zabuza in tears. Zabuza asked for Naruto's kunai. Naruto handed him the kunai. Zabuza cut the tape that hid his face. Then he attacked the ninja. He was getting stabbed along the way to Gato. Then Zabuza killed Gato and walked back toward Haku.

The ninja were going to attack Team Seven, I the villagers hadn't shown up prepared to fight them. Kakashi walked over by Zabuza and picked him up. He carried Zabuza over by Haku and gently laid him down next to Haku. Zabuza gave his final wish of wanting to go where he was. Then Zabuza Momochi demon of the mist died. Ashley could hear Sakura shouting for joy. She turned around and saw that Sasuke was alive. When Sasuke turned in her direction Ashley just smiled at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so you know I'm probably not going to update often this month because I'm getting confermed this month. **

**Happy Easter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Ch 7

They stood by Zabuza and Haku's graves. They were leaving today, the bridge was complete. Ashley bent down and laid a bouquet of flowers on each of their graves. Kakashi explained to them the way of the ninja. Then Naruto made a statement about how he was going to do things his way. Ashley put her arm around Naruto's shoulder and gave him a side ways hug. "Your going to be a great Hokage someday." said Ashley. Naruto grinned at her. "Believe it!" said Naruto. "Come on guys lets go." said Kakashi. With that team seven headed off.

They stood on the bridge saying their good-byes, Naruto had burst into tears. Ashley asked Tazuna what they would name the bridge. Tazuna told Ashley they are going to name it The Great Naruto Bridge. They then started walking home. "Hey Sasuke you want to go on a walk when we get home?" asked Sakura. "Not really." replied Sasuke. "I'll go on a walk with you." said Naruto. "That was a private conversation Naruto how dare you listen!" shouted Sakura hitting Naruto over the head. "You sure you don't want to change the name?" asked Kakashi. Tazuna laughed and said, "This bridge will last along time."

"Hey Ash, could I ask you something?" asked Sasuke. "Umm, sure I guess." answered Ashley. "What happened after I passed out?" asked Sasuke. "Naruto said you became really scary." Ashley scratched the back of her neck. "Well I thought Haku killed you, and I will became angry." Ashley paused then went on. "The Havemeier and Sioux anger took over, and my eyes became red." "I then lashed out at Haku." Ashley looked down at these last words. "I almost killed him if Kakashi hadn't stopped me." They were all silent for a moment. "Why did your eyes become red and what is this Sioux and Havemeier anger you speck of?" asked Sasuke. "It's a trade mark on my mom's side we can change our eye color at will." said Ashley. "The Havemeier anger is also from my mom's side." "It is a famous anger, there is two kinds: long and short." "The short term is when you become angry really fast, but I have the long term which means it takes a lot to get me angry, but if you do run like hell." "Now the Sioux is form my dad's side, they are natural born killers." "They fought to the very end." said Ashley. They remained quiet for the rest of the way home.

"So how was the mission?" asked Amber handing Ashley a bowl of noodles. Ashley told them everything except the kiss between Sasuke and her. "So you almost killed this Haku person out of complete rage." said Mickie. "Yeah, if it wasn't for Kakashi I would be a murderer right now." said Ashley. "Wow you finally got angry." said Amber. "I hope I never get angry like that again." said Ashley. "Well I'm just glad your safe." said Amber. "Same here." said Mickie. Ashley gave them both a hug. "So what have you guys been up to?" asked Ashley. "Well I've been training non-stop." said Mickie. Amber was silent for awhile then she spoke. "I met this really cool guy his name is Neji, we've become really good friends." "Well that's very cool." said Ashley grinning. Amber smiled back.

"Alright tomorrow's the festival and then Monday's the chuinin exams." said Kakashi handing each of them a slip of paper. "You'll need these to take the exams so don't lose them." They all nodded then departed, they were finished for the day. Ashley was walking toward the ramen stand when she heard a cry. She took off in the direction she heard the sound. The sound lead her into an ally where there was a teenager with purple on his face was holding this little kid. She saw Naruto and Sakura standing there.

"Hey, put that kid down!" shouted Ashley. The teenager looked at her and snorted. "I am to suppose your going to make me?" said the teenager sarcastically. "You better believe it." said Ashley. She saw Sasuke up in the tree waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "I like to see you try." said the teenager. Ashley grabbed a rock and threw it at his wrist. The teenager dropped the kid and grabbed his wrist in pain. The kid ran behind Naruto. "Your going to pay for that bitch." said the teenager. He did some hand signs, next thing Ashley knew she was frozen to the spot.

The teenager charged at her. Suddenly Sasuke jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. Sasuke got off him and unfroze Ashley. The teenager was angry. Ashley and Sasuke took there fighting stances. "Enough Kankuro you're embarrassing our nation." said a boy with red hair. He was hanging upside down from a tree. He disappeared then reappeared right in front of Ashley. "I'm sorry about my brother." said the boy. "My name is Gaara, and this is my brother Kankuro, and my sister Temari." said Gaara. "You two are interesting, what are your names?" asked Gaara.

"My name is Ashley Enter." said Ashley. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke. Gaara nodded then turn to leave. "Hey Ash, what's up?" asked Mickie. "Oh, hey Mickie, nothing much." said Ashley. Gaara turned to face Mickie. "Mickie, that's a strange name." said Temari. "My real name is Megan, but everyone calls me Mickie." said Mickie shrugging. Gaara started to stare at Mickie. "What are you staring at?" asked Mickie with a tone of defiance. Gaara glared at her.

Everyone could feel tension. "Hey how about I treat everyone to some ramen." offered Ashley. "No thanks I have to get home." said Sakura. The kids said had to leave as well. Naruto, Sasuke, and Mickie agreed. The sand genin said nothing. "All right then lets go." said Ashley turning to leave. Instantly there was a wall of sand blocking her path. "Does that include us as well?" asked Kankuro. "Umm, sure if you guys want to come too." "I guess it's ok." answered Ashley. The sand wall disappeared and they started walking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers, **

**Ok here's the download. (nerdy) Ok I did really well on my examination. I didn't miss a single question and I remembered all my passages. Well as a treat for all of you I'm putting up two questions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Ch 8

They arrived at the Ramen Bar. They found a table and sat down. Sasuke was on Ashley's right and Naruto was on Ashley's left. By Naruto sat Mickie. Gaara sat by Mickie and across from Ashley. Next to Gaara sat Kankuro. Temari sat between Kankuro and Sasuke. They all ordered a bowl of ramen. It was an peculiar silence between them. "

So what's the weather like in your village?" asked Ashley. "None of your damn business woman." said Gaara. Sasuke glared at Gaara. "Jeez, I was just trying to be nice." replied Ashley, "damn brat." Gaara glared at Ashley. Ashley refused to break the glare. "Ashley why don't you sing for us?" asked Naruto nervously. " I don't feel like singing, Naruto." replied Ashley.

Gaara stopped staring at Ashley and began to stare at Mickie. "What the fuck do you want?" asked Mickie. Gaara just hnn. There food arrived and they started eating. "Ashley I see your not having trouble with you chopsticks anymore." said Mickie. Ashley just smirked and remain eating.

After they finished eating Sasuke and Ashley started arguing about who was going to pay the bill. Ashley had one in the end. After she had paid the bill. She noticed everyone had left expect for Sasuke. "Want me to walk you home?" asked Sasuke. "Umm, sure if you want to." replied Ashley.

They started walking in the moonlight. "You know that festival coming up?" asked Sasuke "Yeah, what about it?" replied Ashley. "Do you want to go with me?" asked Sasuke. _Wait did Sasuke just ask me out? Damn! _Sasuke's thoughts: _Wait did I just ask her to go with me? Shit Remember you're an avenger! _

"Sure I'll go with ya." replied Ashley. Sasuke's thoughts: _Hell yeah! Go Sasuke, go Sasuke. Inner slap. Right I am a avenger. _Ashley's thoughts: _I can't believe you just agreed to go with him! What the fuck is wrong with you! He's just using you so he doesn't have to worry about his fan girls! Ash: Well know I don't have to worry about fan boys. Oh and do you ever shut-up? Cough: bitch: cough. _

Thanks…for walking me home." said Ashley. "Yeah, see ya tomorrow." replied Sasuke. He then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ashley blushed from his touch. "Peace." said Ashley as she turned to go inside. "Yeah…peace." said Sasuke leaving. Ashley smiled and thought: _Maybe Mrs. Unke is right…maybe I'm an instigator._ Ashley laughed at the thought and went inside. **( Ok Mrs. Unke is my teacher and I'm not an instigator...well intill she calm I was.)**

Ashley woke up around 3:00 a.m. _Shit, well I'm up now. _Ashley started to remember what had aroused her. She had a feeling someone had been watching her. She looked around, no one was there. Ashley got out of bed and went outside. She jumped on the roof and sat there thinking. Ashley abruptly felt someone by her. She turned and saw it was…Gaara!

Gaara was staring at her. She figured he would be after all, she was only wearing a sports bra and sweat pants. "Umm, do you want anything?" asked Ashley. There was no response. "Gaara are you alright?" asked Ashley. "I wish to ask you something." said Gaara monotone. "Umm, ok shoot." said Ashley uneasy.

"Does…Mickie…have a boyfriend?" asked Gaara. Ashley just about fell off the roof, there was a huge anima sweat drop on the back of her head. "No, she doesn't have a boyfriend…yet." responded Ashley. "What do you mean by yet?" asked Gaara. "Well I'm leaving room for the future." responded Ashley.

Gaara sighed and looked down. It was near five now. "Hey do you want to come inside?" offered Ashley. Gaara stared at her, then nodded. "Cool, I'll make you some breakfast." said Ashley jumping down. Gaara appeared next to her. Ashley held open the door open and Gaara entered the house.

Ashley showed Gaara the living room and told him he could watch tv or relax on the couch while she cooked some breakfast. Ashley decided to make scramble eggs and instant ramen for breakfast. It only took her fifteen minutes to make breakfast and set the table. It was 6:30 now.

Ashley went into Amber room and then Mickie's room. She woke up them up and told them they had a guest for breakfast. Ashley went into her room and put on a robe. She walked into the living room. "Ok Gaara, breakfast is ready now." said Ashley. Gaara sat up from the couch and walked with her to the breakfast table. They sat down and started to eat.

After a few moments Amber and Mickie joined them. "So we meet again." said Mickie. Gaara chose to remain silent. "Oh, Amber this Gaara." said Ashley. Amber nodded a hi. Gaara remained once again remain silent. "So, since none of us have dates for tonight how about we all go together." said Amber. Ashley began to blush. "Why are you blushing?" asked Gaara.

Ashley blushed a deeper red. Everyone was staring at her. "Well someone already asked my and I said yes." replied Ashley. Amber and Mickie's faces were shocked, even Gaara looked a little taken back, but not enough to where it was noticeable. "Ok Ashley you have some explaining to do." said Mickie. Ashley sighed, she should have saw this coming.

"Well it's Sasuke, and he asked me." said Ashley. "Why did he ask you?" asked Amber concern filled her voice. "Well he was probably sick of fan girls asking him and I was sick of fan boys asking me." replied Ashley. She then added, "We're only going as friends. Her cousins began to relax.

Suddenly the door being broken down. All of them except Gaara ran to see what had happened. In the door way stood a man with his face half covered, Temari and Kankuro. "What the hell do you think you are breaking our door?" asked Ashley trying hard to stay calm. "We are looking for Gaara." explained Temari. Gaara stepped by Ashley. "He was invited here." said Ashley.

Kankuro was staring at Ashley. Gaara had put one hand on her shoulder. "What the fuck are you staring at?" asked Amber coming to her cousin's defense. "What is that around your neck?" asked Kankuro. Ashley's hand automatically went up by her necklace.

"Is that any of your damn business?" asked Ashley. Gaara looked at her. "I'll make it my business bitch." replied Kankuro. "You will not call Ashley a bitch." said Gaara. Everyone looked at Gaara. "I only have to ask Megan a question then we will leave." said Gaara. Mickie lead Gaara into her bedroom and locked the door. They only waited a few minutes before they came out. Ashley held her right hand in a victory sign. "Peace Gaara, see ya tonight." said Ashley. "Good-bye." was all Gaara said.

It was noon now, the three girls had finish getting their kimonos. "Hey lets go get some ramen." said Ashley. They went to the ramen bar and each of them ordered a bowl of ramen. Soon Ashley saw a boy who looked blind heading in there direction. "Hey Neji, what's up?" asked Amber. "Fine, can I ask you something?" said Neji. They got up and walked away from Mickie and Ashley. Mickie and Ashley looked at each other. Soon Amber came back smiling. "Well I've got someone to go with now." said Amber.

Author's note: For those trying to keep track at home, Ashley and Sasuke, Mickie and Gaara, and finally Amber and Neji. Everyone got it? Good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: See I keep my word. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. **_No you don't you only wish!!!_ **Shut-up inside voice you only give good advise once in a while.**

Ch 9

It was around seven when Ashley was ready. She was wearing a blue kimono with her hair down. Mickie had on a green kimono with her hair up. Amber had a sliver kimono with her hair down. Ashley heard a knock on the door.

Ashley open the door and saw Sasuke. "You look very nice." said Sasuke. "You don't look half bad yourself." said Ashley. Sasuke lifted one hand and touched Ashley's hair. Sasuke lifted one hand and touched Ashley's hair. "You should ware it down more." "It gets in my way, besides I'm used to pulling it back into a pony tail." responded Ashley.

They arrived at the festival around seven-fifteen. "Hey do you want to go get our pictures taken?" asked Sasuke. "Sure, but I'm paying." said Ashley. "No way, you bought me ramen yesterday." protested Sasuke. They headed toward the photographer's stand. "Hello there how many?" asked the man. "Three will be fine." said Sasuke. Ashley gave him a curious look.

They stood in front of the camera. Sasuke had his arm around her waist. While Ashley had her arm around his neck. After the shot was taken they waited five minutes before he returned. Sasuke had paid him. "Well I'll answer your question why I had bought three pics." said Sasuke. He pulled out of his kimono a black box. Ashley sat down and open it. Inside was a gold heart locket. Ashley gasp at how beautiful it was. Sasuke opened the locket and put their picture inside it. He then put it on Ashley's neck.

"Thank you Sasuke." was all Ashley could say. After a moment of silence. "Hey lets go find Kakashi." said Ashley. Sasuke nodded and they started looking for Kakashi. As they were walking many people stopped to stare at them. Ashley could hear mummers likes: "they make such a lovely couple, and damn that girl is fucking hot!"

Finally they saw Kakashi by a stage. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, what's up?" asked Ashley. Ashley thought she saw his eye bulge if only a second. "Yo, Ashley glad you came." said Kakashi. "I was just about to go look for you." "Why is that?" asked Ashley with an eyebrow raised.

"Well you see Gai believes that Lee is the best singer." said Kakashi. "So I challenged him that you could beat Lee hands down." "So you and Lee are in a karaoke contest." "What the fuck!" exclaimed Ashley. "Are you insane, I'm not going to sing in front of all these people!" "Yes you are because if you don't you will have to kiss Sasuke in front of everyone." stated Kakashi. "Fine I'll sing for you." said Ashley annoyed.

Lee had just finished his last song. _Damn he's not that bad of a singer. Thought Ashley. _"Ok next up is Ashley." said Gai. Ashley walked up on stage with her MP3 player. "Ok Ashley tell us a little about yourself and the music you're going to sing for us." said Gai. Ashley took in a deep breath.

"My name is Ashley Enter, I'm fourteen." said Ashley "Umm, I guess my hobbies are reading, writing, and kicking people's ass, oh and hanging out with my friends." "You've never heard of this music before but it's really good." Ashley paused then went on. "I'm sing three songs, two of them are by Three Days Grace and the other is by Hawthorne Heights."

"The first song is called Silver Bullet, this one is by Hawthorne Heights." Ashley turned on her MP3 player. She then did a jutus so that everyone could here the music, expect the words. Ashley then pushed play and began to sing.

Ok my next song is called Just Like You by Three Days Grace. She once again pushed play. After she had finished singing. The crowd burst out cheering but nobody was louder then Naruto. "Okay my final song is I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace." said Ashley. She pushed the start button and began to sing for the final time.

After the song was finished Lee, Gai, and Kakashi came on stage. "Well thank-you Lee and Ashley." said Gai giving them a thumbs up. "Now it's time to declare the winner." said Kakashi. Lee was bouncing up and down with antipation. Ashley just stood there not really caring.

"The winner is Ashley." said Kakashi reading a slip of paper. The crowd burst into applause. Ashley could hear Naruto shout Believe It! Ashley was handed a bouquet of roses. "Do you have anything you want to say?" asked Gai. "Umm, thanks I guess.' said Ashley shrugging. Kakashi ruffled Ashley's hair.

Ashley turned to face him and stuck out her tongue. She suddenly heard a gasp from Lee and Gai. "What are you gasping about?" asked Ashley. "You have such a long tongue!" exclaimed Lee. "Yeah, your point is?" asked Ashley. Lee suddenly appeared right in front of Ashley. "Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Lee. Ashley backed up ten steps. "Hell no!" said Ashley. Lee had a water fall of tears running down his face. Ashley just walked off the stage.

"Hey Ashley do you want to enter this eating completion with me?" asked Naruto. "Umm, sure I guess so." replied Ashley. Naruto grabbed Ashley's hand and drag her to the sign-up stand. "Name and age." said this boy. "Naruto Uzuamaki age twelve." said Naruto. The boy wrote the name down. He then looked at Ashley.

"Ashley Enter age fourteen." replied Ashley. The boy gave here a quire look. "Are you entering this contest as well?" asked the boy. "Yeah, I am." replied Ashley. "Ok, your funeral, go and take your seats on stage." said the boy. Ashley sat by Naruto, and Naruto sat by Choji. There was other boys out there too. Many of them Ashley recognized as fan boys. Ashley looked in the crowd.

She saw Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi gave her a wink. Sasuke remained emotionless. She also saw Amber and Neji sitting by Gaara and Mickie. Ashley and Mickie gave her a smile. Gaara and Neji of coarse remained emotionless. Ashley then noticed Kiba and Hinata in the crowd. Then Ashley saw the sand and sound genin.

The announcer came on stage. He explained the rules to them. He then told the crowd their names. When he came to Ashley's name, Ashley held her hand up in a rock on sign. "Alright, ready, set go!" shouted the announcer. Soon Ashley's fan boys dropped out. Now only Choji, Naruto and Ashley were left.

Choji suddenly dropped his chopsticks and ran toward the bathroom. Now it was only Naruto and Ashley left. Naruto was on his 49th bowl, while Ashley was on her 50th bowl. Naruto suddenly turned green and ran toward the bathroom. Ashley finished her bowl and was declared the winner.

"How do you feel?" asked the boy who entered her. "I'm still hungry." replied Ashley. Kakashi chuckled beside her. "What kind of girl are you?" asked the boy. "I'm a bottomless pit!" replied Ashley. "I look at it this way, at least she's not anorexic." said Kakashi. "I'm never going to become anorexic." said Ashley laughing. "Well I'm going to go." said Ashley.

Ashley walked over by Sasuke, Amber, Mickie, Gaara, and Neji. Naruto was still in the bathroom. "Hey guys what's up?" asked Ashley. "Hey Ash, how do you feel?" asked Amber. "I'm still hungry." replied Ashley. Amber and Mickie laughed. Neji and Sasuke smirked, while Gaara remained emotionless. Ashley started to hear music being played.

"Would this beautiful angle with brown hair, enlighten me with a dance?" asked a boy with glasses. "Umm, isn't costmary to tell me your name first?" retorted Ashley. Amber and Mickie snickered behind her. They boy began to laugh. "My name is Kubuto." "May I be enlighten to know what the gods named you?" asked Kubuto. Ashley was gagging at Kubuto's words. "My name is Ashley." "What does it mean my lovely angle?" asked Kubuto. _This guy is worst then Lee. Thought Ashley._ "It means beauty, divine, perfection." replied Ashley.

"Will you dance with me, now that you know my name?" asked Kubuto. "I can't dance to save my soul." said Ashley lying. "I can't believe that come on." said Kubuto. He grabbed Ashley's hand and started dragging her on the dance floor. Ashley turned back to look at her friends. She mouthed the words help me.

Kubuto had now drag her into the middle of the dance floor. Kubuto put Ashley's hands on his shoulder. He then put his arms around her waist. The music started playing, and they started dancing. The song finally ended. "Please dance with me just one more time?" asked Kubuto. Ashley felt a hand suddenly on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Sasuke. "You want to dance?" asked Sasuke. "Sure." replied Ashley. Kubuto looked red as a tomato, he stormed off into the crowd.

"Your timing is amazing." said Ashley. Sasuke remained silent. He put his hands on her waist. "You really want to dance?" asked Ashley. "Yeah I do." replied Sasuke. He then glanced over to his right. Ashley looked too She saw his fan girls and her fan boys. "Shit do they ever give up?" asked Ashley. Sauske didn't reply. Sadly it was a slow dance. Ashley look into Sasuke's eyes and saw he dislike the song as well. Everyone had stop to watch them dance. Ashley could feel their eyes on her, watching her every move.

**Ok I'm getting Confirmed next week so I might not put one up.**


End file.
